The class of lithium intercalating transition metal oxides and transition metal sulfides are particularly attractive for battery applications because of their inherently high energy content. However, the known lithium/oxide and lithium/sulfide combinations have lithium anodes that are subject to reaction with the solvent and electrolyte. The reactions result in losses in cell capacity and cycle life. Also, metallic lithium is a very energetic and unstable material that is a possible safety hazard in cells that short circuit or are abused.